


牛岛若利的消失

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “上帝保佑阿弥陀佛八百万神明在上——拜托了，请让牛岛若利消失吧！”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 7





	牛岛若利的消失

“上帝保佑阿弥陀佛八百万神明在上，请一定一定保佑我，你忠诚的信徒花卷贵大……”  
花卷对着面前的宝矿力瓶三跪九叩。及川擦着汗走过来，想都没想就把瓶子拿了起来。  
“喂！！！你这混蛋——”花卷跳了起来，一把拽过了男生的领口。“你喝了？！你真喝了？！”  
“恶。”及川皱起了脸。“这什么玩意，难喝死了。”  
花卷迅速地枯萎在了地上。  
“全完了。这下全完了……”他痛苦地打着滚。“加代子，我的加代子……！”  
“加代子？”及川眨了眨眼。“E班那个巨乳啊。”  
“这家伙想跟她告白来着。”松川在旁边坐了下来。“为了告白成功，什么方法都试过了。去教堂祈祷，去神社许愿，跟地铁站前面的神婆买开运水晶……”  
“……还真是拼。”  
“你喝的那个，是神婆传授给他的秘方。”男生朝宝矿力瓶努了努嘴。“便利店折价的蛋清，房檐上边滴下的雨水，落在水手舍里的叶子。把这些掺在一起喝了，许下的所有愿望都能实现。”  
“哈哈！什么跟什么，扯啊——”及川笑了两声。  
“是啊，扯。”  
两人沉默地注视着横陈在地的花卷贵大。  
“上帝保佑阿弥陀佛八百万神明在上——拜托了，请让牛岛若利消失吧！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你还真是恨他哦。”松川感叹。  
“那当然。”及川左顾右盼一阵，终于找到了自己的水瓶。“要是没有那家伙，我的人生不知道有多幸福。”  
“是吗？”松川摇摇头。“我开始有点同情牛若了。”  
“春高就快到了，你还有心情同情他？”及川灌了口水，用瓶子敲了敲松川的背。“走了走了，回去练习。”  
“是是。”  
行将就木的花卷在地板上写着及川的名字。川字才写完一撇，及川便冲他补了一脚，松川跟在后边，合上了他死不瞑目的双眼。

也不是说恨。恨这个词有些重了，而且性质也对不上。可要说是讨厌的话，好像也不大准确。及川彻讨厌总是散开的鞋带，讨厌写真明星的比基尼，讨厌牛奶面包老是卖完的小卖部。但这和讨厌牛岛若利是两个概念——毕竟是这么多年的宿敌，程度不能同日而语。但有一点是一样的。一点。  
要是没有那家伙就好了。  
要是他没有来到这世界就好了。  
要是自己没有遇到那家伙就好了。  
要是——

及川喷了岩泉一脸牛奶。  
“……”  
“咳咳……抱、抱歉抱歉，我真的不是故意的小岩呃啊唔咳我都说了我不是故意的小岩——咳咳咳，咳咳咳咳！！”  
“搞什么啊。”岩泉松开了他的衣领，皱着眉头给自己擦脸。“恶心死了。”  
“咳咳咳，咳……”男生好不容易缓了过来，“呃……小岩，那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才说什么？我好像听错了，你能不能再说一遍。”  
“我问你‘小牛肉’是谁。”  
及川定了两秒。  
“不是小牛肉，是小牛若！”他伸手摇晃着自己的青梅竹马，“牛岛若利啊！”  
“是是。”岩泉敷衍地看着手机。“所以？谁是牛岛若利。”  
及川彻一动不动地盯着他。岩泉怀疑牛奶过期了。  
“喂你们两个，知道牛岛若利是谁吗？”岩泉回头去问旁边看A书看得不亦乐乎的花卷和松川。“牛岛若利。”  
“谁，新出道的写真女优吗？”  
“胸有没有小爱大？”花卷的鼻孔里喷着气，“快看小爱这个曲线……”  
“一边去。”岩泉扭过了头，重新看向了及川。“你瞧，他们都不知道。……及川？及川你去哪里？”  
“我……”男生魂不守舍地扶着墙壁。“我去一下部室……”  
“部室……”岩泉一眨了眨眼，疑惑地拿起了旁边的牛奶盒子。“搞什么，这不是没过期吗。”

是没过期。  
牛奶没有过期，奖杯也没有过期——  
金灿灿，沉甸甸。靠得近了，能从上边看见自己扭曲的影子。  
及川缓缓地伸出手臂，把奖杯从架子上取了下来。  
就是这样了。  
这么多年的愿望，就是这样了。  
不怎么恰当地，觉得它轻得出奇。比自己想象中要轻得太多，让及川想笑都笑不出来。  
“及川前辈？”金田一那颗辣韭头从门边冒了出来。“你在这啊。”  
及川彻迅速地揉了揉眼睛。  
“你在看奖杯啊。”后辈乐了。“怎么了吗？”  
“没怎么。”男生顿了顿。“它原来这么轻的吗？”  
“轻吗？”金田一好笑似的接了过来。“挺沉了吧，跟一筐排球差不多呢。”  
及川彻笑了笑，“那还是排球比较重啊。”  
金田一探头看了看及川的表情，不知道他今天吃错了什么药。  
“……到底怎么了？”男生挠了挠脑袋，“我虽然帮不上什么忙，但如果前辈有什么烦恼的话……”  
“没有啊。”及川扯了扯嘴角。“只是有点难以置信而已。”  
金田一的嘴角沉了下来。  
“是啊，难以置信……”他盯着那座县大会优胜的奖杯：“居然不是全国优胜的奖杯，难以置信！”  
男生侧过头来，瞪着身旁一脸惋惜的后辈。  
“就差那么一点点了！”金田一拍着他的肩。“今年一定要拿到全国优胜啊，及川前辈！”  
及川彻愣愣地看着他，过了一会儿，忽然笑了个前仰后合。身旁的金田一不知所措地看着他，想不通自己说错了哪句话。  
“有那么好笑吗？！”  
“啊哈哈哈！”及川撑着他的肩膀抹眼泪，“笑死我了……不不不，不是你的问题，跟你没关系……”  
“是、是吗……”  
“会拿到的。”及川眨了眨潮湿的眸子。“一定会。要说为什么的话——”

因为牛岛若利不在了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
及川彻踩在床上撑腰大笑。  
“真是的，你在干什么啊？”母亲咚咚地敲着门。“洗澡水放好了，赶快去吧。”  
“喔！”及川高兴地从床上跳下来，打开门来，冲母亲结结实实地吧唧了一口。  
“阿彻……”母亲欲言又止。“……你今天被球砸到脑袋了？”  
被球砸了又怎么样！如果被球砸砸就能做这种美梦，那及川恨不得天天被球砸上两下。把忧心忡忡的母亲关在门外，及川彻跳进浴缸，舒舒服服地出了口气。  
优胜……全国优胜……青叶城西，全国优胜……男生哼起了歌。哼完两句突然没了下文，又顿了两秒，变成了一阵突兀爆发的大笑。及川两条腿在浴缸里蹬来蹬去，把水溅得到处都是。  
“阿彻？！”母亲又来敲门了。“说真的，要不要去医院做个检查？”  
“不用，我好得很。”及川冲门外喊。“好得不能再好了！”  
“是吗？真是个怪孩子……”  
听着母亲的脚步远去，男生满意地憋了口气，一头扎进了身下的热水里。  
如果真能拿到全国优胜，那他就是冠军队的王牌了。这意味着什么，意味着全国冠军！日本代表！冉冉升起的排球新星及川彻！那些曾经令他咬牙切齿的那些头衔，如今都是唾手可得。  
因为牛岛不在了。  
“……”  
及川浮上了水面，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，把刘海捋到了后面。扒着浴缸边，他摸到了衣服上的手机。  
Ushi……Jima……他眯着眼睛看着键盘。牛岛若利，search！  
牛岛和彦？那是打棒球的。牛岛小学……牛岛会社……牛岛事务所……啊，还真有叫做牛岛的地方。丸龟市往北七千米，周长四点二千米，面积零点七平方千米……搞什么，人口只有十一人嘛！  
也不知道自己是在吐槽个什么。及川丢下手机，重新沉回了水里。过高的水温让他脸上发烫，意识也跟着沸腾起来，融化在了身下的热水里。

棒球解说员。  
不动产会社。  
人口只有十一人，以养殖渔业和蜜柑种植为主业的海岛。

牛岛若利消失了。

说来奇怪，比起部室里的优胜奖杯，牛岛的消失反而更加真实。冷静下来一想，倘若这真是花卷秘方的效力，那及川无疑就是杀死了牛岛的凶手。等等等等，自己又不是故意的，这是过失杀人——什么，过失杀人也要负刑事责任？  
早知道就许愿中乐透了。及川站在白鸟泽门口，恹恹地扯了扯口罩。往来的学生好奇地打量着他青叶城西的制服，让他浑身都不自在。  
……回去吧。  
不行！  
可是……  
不行！  
口说无凭，眼见为实。要确定牛岛到底还存不存在，他就不能不闯进白鸟泽。没办法了，及川眼一闭心一横，拦下了经过他的两个女生。  
“不好意思……”他把口罩扯了下来，“我想问一下，去体育馆应该怎么走？”

“中学同学？”  
“嗯。”及川扯谎扯得得心应手，“我们一起打了三年排球，还约好要一起去全国呢。可惜我弄丢了他的联系方式……”  
“诶——”两人深受感动。“你们感情真好呀！”  
“哪里哪里。”  
“说来，我们学校的排球部还挺不错的吧？”女生之一问自己的同伴。“好像是县大会的准优胜呢。”  
“又不是第一。”  
“那也很厉害了嘛！”  
“是吗？”  
“……”及川百感交集。  
“据说他们现在的王牌是个一年级生呢。”  
“一年级？”及川眨了眨眼。“啊——那个齐刘海小子。”  
“是是。脸是挺可爱的啦，可为什么是齐刘海呢……”  
问题不在齐刘海吧，及川腹诽。已经沦落到以一个未成气候的小鬼为中心了吗？不过没了牛岛，这倒也符合白鸟泽的一贯作风。只是……  
没有牛岛的白鸟泽，吗。  
不不不。及川摇了摇头。不能这么想。说不定自己的愿望只是剥夺了他的才能，没有剥夺他的存在。现在牛岛若利可能还在打排球，只不过从王牌降板成了替补。坐板凳的小牛若！哈哈等着吧，及川大人一定要亲眼看看你的——

“牛岛？谁啊。”  
及川彻一动不动地瞪着眼睛。  
“比起那个——为什么你会在这里？”天童像赶猫一样扇着手，“回去回去！我们的练习可是企业机密。”  
及川咂了咂嘴。“就你们这乱七八糟的练习……”  
“这叫那个嘛，那什么……风格！对，个人风格。”男生扬起了下巴，“青城的人是不会懂的啦！”  
“好像谁稀罕懂一样。”及川不屑。“……你确定没有叫做牛岛的部员？连坐板凳的都没有？”  
“我确定。”  
“你确定？”  
“……”天童顿了一顿，扭头冲队友招呼了一声。“狮音！我们部里有叫牛岛的部员吗？”  
“牛岛？”理着平头的男生走了过来。“没有。”  
“喏，我就说吧。”天童耸了耸肩，“我说没有就是没有嘛！”  
“切。”及川咂嘴咂得很大声。  
“这是请教人的态度吗？！”  
眼看两颗挑衅的脑袋越凑越近，大平叹了口气，伸手把他们扳回了原位。  
“虽然我们部里没有叫做牛岛的部员，但你要是想找‘牛岛’的话，我们年级确实有一个。”  
“诶？”天童眨了眨眼。“有吗？”  
“二年级的时候跟你一个班的。不记得了？”  
天童觉眨了眨眼。“啊——你说的是那个大个子吧！”  
“大个子？”及川的耳朵竖了起来。“有多高？”  
“快一米九了。进校的时候很多体育社团都想招揽他，可他说自己对运动不感兴趣，只想好好学习——”  
“哪里？”及川抓住了男生的手臂。“那个人现在在哪里？”  
“现在？”大平一愣，“这个我也……但既然是高三的话，应该去补习班了吧。附近最好的补习班离这三个车站远，没记错的话大概就在车站前的……喂！及川，喂！”  
及川的背影消失了。男生眨眨眼睛，看向了旁边的天童。  
“那是怎么了？”  
“谁知道。是有什么矛盾吗？恋爱之类的……”  
“……恋爱？”大平若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“恋爱……”

及川彻打了个喷嚏。  
“怎么这么冷……”男生缩起了肩膀，拿起身边的咖啡，发现它已经冷下了大半。  
同一个年级不可能有两个牛岛，有的话也不会那么高。按照大平的话，牛岛没有消失，只是与排球无关了。不过及川已经达到了自己的目标，至于他是打篮球还是打棒球，爱学习还是爱逃课，都已经是与他无关的事情。  
……所以，自己现在是在干什么。  
还没到下课的时间，补习班的门口挤满了一排排自行车。男生搓了搓手，蹲在车与车的间隙里，拿石头涂起了鸦。  
勇敢的勇士及川！万恶的魔王牛岛！勇士屡战屡败，屡败屡战，终于成功地……不，不是这样。非要说的话，自己才是那个魔王。勇者为了打败魔王而向女神祈祷，希望魔王能就此消失。于是女神实现了他的愿望，将魔王变成了普通的村民，勇者自己却成为了魔王。  
……提不起劲来。  
明明一切称心如意，为什么就是提不起劲来。  
一定是有什么地方搞错了，但却不知是错在了什么地方。男生叹了口气，听见了补习班里响起的铃声——及川迅速地抬起了脑袋，在鱼贯而出的人流里四处张望。不是这个，不是这个，也不是这个……按照牛岛的高度，一眼发现他应该并不困难。可及川等得地老天荒，愣是没有等到牛岛的出现。  
补习班的人走得寥寥无几了。及川跺了跺脚，莫名地恼火了起来。自己到底在干什么？吹了一晚上的冷风，就为了堵一个一辈子都不想见到的人。更别提他可能根本就不在这个补习班了——可宫城那么多补习班，他得堵到什么时候去？不，果然还是得上白鸟泽去问问。可是自己为什么要为了他这么大费周章，区区的小牛若，区区的小牛若……  
及川把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，剩下的易拉罐捏出凹陷，远远地扔进了垃圾箱里。  
不等了。本来就不知道等他做什么。男生把脖子缩进围巾里，拖着脚步走向了车站。夜里的城市阒然无声，晚归的人们三两伫立，被柿色的路灯晕染出了些许毛边。  
啊。  
在这里。

黑色大衣。  
格子围巾。  
没有戴耳罩，露出的耳廓被冻得通红。不知是否是因为不打排球的原因，刘海比之前长了一点，隐约触及了眉毛。嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，和以前一样看不出表情。  
他就在这里。  
隔着一条马路的宽度，牛岛若利就在这里。

及川不知道自己是怎么跑起来的。注意到的时候，双腿已经擅自动了起来，让他直直地跑向了车站。车来了，及川跟在牛岛后边跑了上去，撑着栏杆大口喘气。  
牛岛站在车厢中部，在昏暗的灯光里读着文库本。及川正了正领带，对着车窗反光拨了拨刘海。  
呃……应该怎么搭话来着？跟女孩子搭话倒是简单，开个头就能有接应。可对方不但是男人，还是那个小牛若……不管了，只能硬着头皮上了。男生装模作样地清了清嗓子，故作随意地站到了牛岛旁边。  
“……”  
“……”  
……完全找不到开口的时机！  
及川小心翼翼地瞥了牛岛第一眼。  
及川小心翼翼地瞥了牛岛第二眼。  
及川小心翼翼地瞥了牛岛第三眼  
及川……不！打住！搞得好像自己是暗恋他一样，想想就直起鸡皮疙瘩。没办法，没有时机就创造时机吧，美丽的天使在远方召唤你，勇敢的少年快去创造奇迹！  
“啊——”  
牛岛转过了头。  
“好久不见！”及川热情地拍了拍他的肩。“长这么大了啊，我都快认不出你了！”  
……糟糕，一不小心就用了邻居大妈的语气……及川笑着笑着就僵了。牛岛打量了他一会儿，合上了手里的文库本。  
“……你是？”  
“诶，不记得了吗？我是及川啊，跟你一起打过排球的及川彻——”男生信口雌黄，“那时你打得很好啊！”  
“你认错人了，我没有打过排球。”  
“一次也没有？”  
“一次也没有。”  
“是，是吗……”  
牛岛又把文库本捧了起来。  
完蛋了，这样下去对话就没有下茬了！及川彻咬了咬牙，开始哭。  
当然是假哭。  
“……”牛岛从余光里察觉到了什么。转过脸来，刚刚朝自己搭话的陌生男生把脸埋在了袖子里，肩膀一抽一抽的，像是在哭。  
“……你没事么？”他把书放了下来。“身体不舒服？”  
男生摇了摇头。“不……就是觉得自己真的很傻。明明知道的，你不可能是那个人……那个人，已经……”

“死了？”  
自动门在面前一分为二，衔着一串机械的乐音。及川站在便利店门口，假惺惺地抽了抽鼻子。  
“差不多。啊——谢谢。”他接过牛岛递来的易拉罐，捧在手心捂了捂。“怎么找也找不到他，也不知道是发生了什么。”  
牛岛沉默地喝着咖啡。促销的旗帜摆在旁边，在急促的北风里猎猎作响。  
“无论发生了什么，那个人都不会放弃排球的。所以如果继续打排球的话，一定能见到他。可是事与愿违，这整整五年，我再也没有和他碰过面。”  
男生淡淡地看了看他。  
“那么想见那个人么？”  
“嗯？那当然。”  
“即便是打败你的对手？”  
“即便是……打败我的对手。”  
牛岛瞥了他一眼，又看向了面前的马路。  
“我跟他长得有那么像么。”  
“啊……当然了！”及川晃了晃手里的咖啡罐。“简直像是双胞胎。不过那家伙的话，感觉不会有你这么高……”  
牛岛的眼神在他睫毛上停了两秒。“……抱歉。”  
“诶，为什么要道歉？”  
“我不是那个人，抱歉。”牛岛又说了一遍。“我没有参加过排球部。”  
“嗯？啊，我知道啦，你不是说过了吗。”及川失笑。“我相信你喔。”  
两人间沉默了一会。晚归的OL进了便利店，自动门在她身前敞开，唱着叮叮咚咚的歌。  
“没参加过排球部的意思是……参加了什么别的社团么？”  
“没有。我没有参加过任何体育社团。”  
“诶——为什么？”男生紧紧地攥着手里的咖啡罐子。“你这个身高的话，到哪都会很吃香的。”  
“是么。”牛岛垂下了睫毛，“我没想过这种事。”  
“想想有什么不好。啊，排球很好玩的喔！”及川笑了，“我觉得你一定会喜欢的。”  
“……”男生沉默了片刻。“天色不早了，我要回去了。”  
“诶？啊……”及川有些愕然地看着他。“那个……”  
“什么？”  
“……谢谢你请我喝咖啡。”他不自然地动了动嘴角。“再见。”  
牛岛点了点头。  
“再……”  
及川注视着他离开的背影。易拉罐的温度含在手里，竟然有了那么一丝灼热。  
“——等等！”  
男生小跑了几步，气喘吁吁地挡住了牛岛的去路。牛岛皱了皱眉头，疑惑地盯着他。  
“……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“这样真的好吗？”  
“你的意思是？”  
“我的意思是……”及川说，“是……”

鞋底摩擦的声音。  
排球表面的触感。  
起跳时流动的空气。  
我的意思是……

及川看着黑黢黢的天花板。夜已经深了。车灯从窗帘间隙一掠而过，在墙壁上留下了游离的光痕。  
咖啡喝多了吗。还是说……  
不。那和自己一点关系都没有——既然小牛若已经接受了这样的人生，自己就没有理由感到愧疚。再说了，这是感到愧疚的时候吗？要抓住这个机会，好好地享受生活——  
享受原本属于牛岛的生活？  
及川被自己的念头吓到了。他翻了个身，裹紧了身上的被子，过了一会，又翻了个身，踢开了被子。往复几回，他终于从床上跳了下来，从包里翻出了一张传单。在等牛岛时顺带拿的，补习班的传单。  
“升学率90%！”  
“直通名门大学！”  
“未来的大门，从这里打开——”  
是不是从这打开的他不知道，但他不能让它从这关上。两分钟后及川母亲睡眼惺忪地开了门，被这张传单拍在了鼻子前边。  
“妈，我要上东大！”

被骂了。  
被骂也是理所当然的，毕竟推荐升学对及川来说已经是板上钉钉，问题只在于被推荐去哪里。但在他锲而不舍的纠缠之下——“我不要去体大！体大的女生一点都不可爱！”——及川母亲还是给他把补习班的钱给交了。  
“千万别给我浪费钱。”母亲叉着手臂叮嘱他。“更别把这个钱花在女人身上！听见了吗？”  
及川连连称是——反正又没说不能花在男人身上。事不宜迟，第二天他就去报了补习班。  
“你来这做什么？”  
“……”及川抽了抽嘴角。“学、学习啊。”  
“喔。”牛岛点了点头。  
没别的了？及川眨了眨眼，把椅子搬得离牛岛近了些。“那什么，我说——你下课有时间吗？”  
“没有。今晚家庭教师要来。”  
“……下了补习班还有家庭教师？来真的吗……”  
“要上课了。”牛岛朝旁边努了努嘴，“把椅子搬回去。”  
“……”及川悻悻地缩回了身子。讲师走上讲台，清了清手上的讲义。  
“咳嗯。现在开始上课——”  
“就一会儿！”及川突兀地扭过了头。“我不会占用你时间的，十五分钟……十分钟……五分钟！”  
牛岛面无表情地看着他。  
“那边那个！”讲师用手指叩了叩桌面。“你妈花钱送你来这可不是为了聊天的。”  
及川咂了咂嘴，焉了吧唧地接过了传来的讲义。牛岛瞥了他一眼，并不作声，掏出眼镜戴了上去。及川没看到还好，一看到就乐了，鬼鬼祟祟地看了牛岛好几眼，就差拍下来上传到推特了。Hash tag，“戴眼镜的牛岛若利”！  
……不，现在的话，不会有人对这种tag感兴趣了吧。现在的牛岛若利不过是随处可见的高三少年，沉默地往返于学校与补习班之间，满脑子都是公式、语法和模考成绩。  
及川彻低下头，闷闷不乐地在讲义上涂鸦。涂着涂着想起了什么，匆匆地翻开了笔记本，奋笔疾书了一阵。末了他抬手一撕，横来竖去，叠成了一只略为失衡的纸飞机。讲师一回头，飞机就冲牛岛飞了过去。  
牛岛皱了皱眉，展开了飞机。  
“来打排球吧！”  
“……”  
牛岛把纸揉烂了。  
及川切了一声，又撕了一张纸。这次是这样的：  
“你有打排球的天分，一定会成为很厉害的选手的。P.s，没我厉害”  
“…………”  
“三角函数有排球好玩吗？被动时态有排球好玩吗？德川家康有排球好玩吗？”  
“………………”  
“来——打——排——球——嘛——”旁边画着球、牛奶面包、女生的胸部。（目测E cup。）  
牛岛决定无视他了。但最后一只飞机不偏不倚地停在了他的笔记上，褶皱里露出了四个字，“不好意思”。牛岛犹豫了片刻，最终还是把它拆开了。  
“不好意思。”  
“我叫及川彻，是青叶城西排球部的主将，不是什么怪人。”  
“你和我那位朋友真的非常相像，无论是长相还是体格。凭借体格的优势，那家伙在球场上无往不胜。你和他这么相似的话，一定也会成为优秀的选手。”  
“这样的天分不该被白白浪费掉。拜托了，请你来打排球吧。试一试也可以。请你打排球吧。”

请你打排球吧。  
因为只有这样——  
只有这样，我才能堂堂正正地打败你。

下课铃响的时候及川正在梦里打沙滩排球。对面是穿着比基尼的E杯姐姐，每一次击球的伴着一声娇喘。“呀～”“哎～～”“啊～～～”  
“啊！”  
及川醒了。直起背来，教室里已经走的七七八八。身边的座位空空如也，只留下了一排整整齐齐的纸飞机。  
“这家伙……”及川咬牙切齿地拎起包来，用接球的速度跑出了教室。只见牛岛在走廊尽头一闪而过，消失在了拐角的楼梯上。  
“喂！站住——说你呢，站住！”  
牛岛回过头来，被及川的手臂箍住了去路。男生的刘海跑得凌乱不堪，书包拉链都没拉好，斜斜地搭在肩上。  
“你……”及川彻喘着粗气。“你看到我的纸条了。”  
牛岛不作声。  
“然后呢？”男生咽了口唾沫。“回答呢？”  
由于身高差距，牛岛看他的眼神有了些俯视的意味。  
“我想你才是应该回答我的人。”  
及川挑了挑眉。“什么意思？”  
“按照你的话，我拥有和你朋友一样出色的资质。”牛岛边说边摘眼镜，“而他是唯一打败过你的人。现在他下落不明，很可能已经放弃了排球——在我看来，这对你并没有什么坏处。”  
“在回答你的问题之前，先回答我。及川彻，你为什么要为自己创造对手？”  
及川盯着他看了一会儿。慢慢地，他把支在墙上的手臂放了下来。  
“我……”  
他顿了顿。  
“我不甘心。”  
“其实我没有什么不满的地方。一切都很好，好得跟梦里一模一样。拿到县大会优胜，进军全国，成为众人瞩目的明星。这些都很好，我没什么不满的。”  
“但因为它太好了，我怀疑它真的是一场梦。或许某天一觉醒来，一切都会化为乌有。奖杯、保送、排球……一切的一切，都这么没了。”  
就像现在的你一样。  
“我想说的是，没有实感。我不是想创造出一个对手来打败自己，我是想创造一个对手，让我相信这是真的，相信我做的是对的。而且——”及川顿了顿。“而且我不能放着你不管。”  
牛岛望着他。  
“为什么？”  
及川答得干脆：“因为你在浪费自己的人生。”  
男生眯了眯眼睛。“人生的价值是由自己判断的。”  
“是么？”及川反问他。“那你是靠什么判断的，勾股定理吗？”  
牛岛不说话了。  
“去试一试吧！”及川乘胜追击。“如果你真的毫无兴趣，那继续做你的备考生也没关系。喜不喜欢、适不适合、我说的话对不对，这话等你试过再说也不迟——”  
“不了。”  
牛岛说：“不。”  
及川愣了。  
“为什么？”  
“因为是排球。”  
“哈？”男生几乎要笑出来了，“喂喂，你是对排球有什么偏见吗——”  
“我父亲是个排球选手。”  
及川瞪圆了眼睛。  
“二级联盟的选手，没什么名气。”牛岛平淡地说了下去。“因伤隐退后当了入赘女婿，在家里没有什么话语权。不过即便有话语权，他也是不会发声的类型。那个人从打排球开始就是那样，比起让自己得分，更倾向于传给别人。”牛岛垂下了眼睛。“我不想成为那样的人。”  
“……”  
“明白了吗？”  
“不……”及川眨了眨眼，“我从来没有听过你说这么多话……”  
“……”牛岛动了动喉结。“你才见我第二面。”  
“你……你长着一张不爱说话的脸嘛。”及川转了转眼睛，发现对方已经转过了身。“喂你别走啊，话还没说完呢！”  
“我要说的话都说完了。”  
“不，你只是不认同你父亲而已吧？”及川赶在了他身后，“如果不认同他风格的话，那就用你自己的方式来打球啊。为什么非要为此放弃排球——”  
“我已经说过了。”牛岛不耐烦地皱起了眉。“我对排球并没有什么……”“你有！”  
及川挡在了他面前，眼睛在路灯下闪闪发亮。  
“你有。”  
“……你的根据在哪里？”牛岛还是面无表情。  
“因为我知道。”男生定定地看着他。“从见到你的第一面就知道。”  
从球网彼端睥睨而下的眼神。  
没有怜悯，没有高傲，只是强者面对弱者，理所当然的眼神。  
它在皮肤上灼出的热度，及川至今仍然记得一清二楚。过去死了，可这热度却没有死。它藏在那副黑框眼镜里，藏在白鸟泽的冬季外套里，藏在函数方程、关原之战与现在进行时里。  
牛岛若利，你在这里。  
“试试吧。”及川最后说，“周六三点，我们和气仙池西有场练习赛。来看一看就好了，只是看一看。然后……”

“然后？”  
“不都说了吗。”及川接过了国见传来的球。“我要他来看看这周六的比赛。”  
“你脑子是不是坏了。”岩泉翻了个白眼。  
“大概吧。可那家伙要是打排球的话，现在的县代表估计就不是我们了。不，不是估计——”  
肯定不是我们了。  
岩泉看向了自嘲的及川彻。出乎意料地，他脸上并没有什么挫败的神色。  
“那为什么要邀请他打排球？”  
“因为有趣啊。”  
“因为有趣就干涉别人的人生规划吗？”岩泉嗤之以鼻，“你这人真是烂透了。”  
“过分——”及川拖长了尾音，“但我不否认。”  
如果牛岛真是因为自己那个愚蠢的愿望放弃排球的话，那自己确实是烂透了。现在唯一能做的，就是不让自己继续烂下去。  
“但是啊，那家伙的做法也有他的道理吧。”岩泉一拍了拍手里的球。“没有兴趣也没有经验，光凭你几句话就相信自己有天分，实在是太牵强了。而且白鸟泽不是进学校么？放着名校不上去打排球，怎么想都没理由。”  
“那家伙？”及川不屑。“他不是吃那碗饭的料。”  
“说得好像你多了解他似的。”  
当然了解了。男生撅起了嘴，没有说话。岩泉瞥了他一眼，把球冲他脑袋砸了过去。  
“好疼！你干什么啊小岩？！”  
“——赌博。”  
及川愣了。  
“什么？”  
“把自己的人生押在运动上，是赌博。”岩泉兴趣缺缺地转过了脸，“你的胜算比别人高了一点罢了，不能因此指责那些胜算低的人弃局。”  
“……我的胜算高？”及川扯了扯嘴角。“那可不见得……”  
“那好，假设他真是天才——”岩泉在网前起跳，把球重重地扣向了对面。“拥有的越多，能够失去的越多。在这么大的风险之下，选择稳妥也是人之常情吧。话又说回来了，你管那么多做什么？”  
及川默不作声地捧着手里的球。球很轻，没什么重量。  
“……只是一念之差吧。打不打排球这种事。”  
“哈？”  
“如果没有小岩的话，我中学就已经放弃排球了。”及川把球在手上转了一圈，跳起来叩向球网对面。“虽然不知道是哪个念头在他身上发挥了作用……总而言之，这个世界的他没有选择排球。”  
“这个世界？你在说什么。”岩泉有点费解。“而且中学是怎么回事？我完全没印象……”  
“没什么。只是在想，如果一念之差就能改变他的话，那我应该能让他再次改变吧。”  
岩泉挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“因为有趣？”  
“因为我讨厌他。”及川直直地盯着球网。“如果他不够讨厌的话，我会很难办的。”  
“……完全不知道你在想什么。”岩泉摇了摇头，“也罢，他要是对排球毫无兴趣，你做什么都是白搭。”  
“这我当然知道了。只不过——他一定会被排球迷住的。”  
说完，及川跳了起来。

发球，传球，扣球，拦网。  
准备，移动，助跑，起跳。  
不怎么花哨，不怎么帅气。拼了命地追逐一个皮球……就只是这种程度而已。  
但它一定会迷住你。  
及川把球举到眼前，在远处的观众席上看到了那个高的过分的身影。  
看着吧，牛岛——  
排球不需要任何理由。  
排球本身就是理由。  
球面落地，哨声响起。欢呼声从观众席上蜂拥而至，而及川彻抬起头来，对上了一双绿色的眸子。  
它是热的。灼在皮肤上，微微发疼。

牛岛出体育馆的时候被及川拦住了。后者把手插在运动服口袋里，步伐轻快地下了楼梯。  
“怎么样？”男生炫耀式地扬起了下巴。“及川大人的发挥不错吧。”  
“啊。是场好比赛。”牛岛还穿着那套毫不衬他的白色校服。“我走了，晚上还有补习班。”  
及川挑了挑眉毛。“只是这样？没有别的了？”  
“你指的是？”  
“排球啊！”男生跟了上来，“你不会还是一点兴趣都没有吧。”  
“不至于说没有兴趣，但也不会贸然挑战。”  
“什么啊！”及川一把拉住了他的手臂。“过来。”  
“你做什么。”牛岛皱起了眉头。“我真的要去补习班——”  
“半个小时！”  
及川没有回头。  
“再占用你半个小时。”男生用脖子对着牛岛，声音轻微地发颤。“半个小时就好了，如果再不行的话……我也可以解脱了。”  
说完及川彻给了他一个笑容。那算不上是个很高兴的笑容，说白了甚至有些寂寞。当然，牛岛不知道他为什么会露出这种表情，但他隐约觉得，这个表情并不陌生。  
男生拖着他进了体育馆。剩下的部员正在卸球网，及川喂了一声，叫他们把球网安了回去。  
“小岩——这是小牛若。”  
“……为什么你会知道我的名字？”而且小牛若又是什么。  
“小牛若，这是小岩。”及川毫不理会他的质疑。“我的副主将。”  
“你好。”岩泉正在穿外套，“怎么了，带他来参观么？”  
“不啊，我想带他来打一场。”  
“……”岩泉停下了穿衣服的手。“你疯了？”  
“没有。”  
“你疯了！”岩泉锁住了他的脖子，“大家刚打完比赛都累得够呛，你还带个外行过来给我们添乱——”  
“啊疼疼疼疼！这家伙不是外行啦！”及川被他搞得呼吸困难，“基本规则你都懂的吧，小牛若？”  
牛岛点了点头又摇了摇头，“我不叫小牛若。”  
“怎样都好了！”及川从队友的手臂下逃了出来。“给他一个机会吧，小岩！拜托了！”  
“……”岩泉眨了眨眼，看看双手合十的及川彻，又看了看他背后面无表情的牛岛若利。“真是的……你自己去更衣室跟他们解释啊。”  
“好耶！”及川一把抱住了岩泉，“我就知道小岩对我最好了——”  
岩泉一抬腿，踢向了他的两腿中央。及川捂着自己的裤裆，吃痛地走了。  
“那家伙说的是真的么。”岩泉边脱外套边看了牛岛一眼。“规则你都知道？”  
牛岛点了点头。“父亲教过我一些。”  
“是吗。”岩泉点了点头。“但比赛跟游戏可不一样。小瞧它的话，马上就会吃苦头的。”  
“这我知道。”  
“是吗？”岩泉扯了扯嘴角。“及川在想什么我不清楚。但如果你没有意愿继续的话，现在就彻底放弃为好——毕竟，这里可是我们的战场。”  
说完，他拍了拍牛岛的背，走向了更衣室。牛岛回过头来，看着空空如也的球场。有几个部员在尽头捡球，把它们悉数垒在了框里。在没带眼镜的牛岛眼里，球面的花纹就像一对对的飞鸟，张开翅膀，朝球网对面飞去——  
可大多数情况下，它们哪也去不了。

砰地一声，球落地了。牛岛喘着粗气，抬起自己的左手看了一看。  
“可恶……”岩泉咬紧了牙关。“这家伙为什么这么强啊！”  
“喂喂，他真的没有排球经验吗？”花卷扯起球衣下摆擦了擦汗。“虽然我们这边累得不大像话，可带着那群板凳球员打成这样，绝对不是普通人能有的水平……”  
“……所以我不是说了吗。”及川紧盯着球网对面，露出了一个险恶的笑。“这家伙是天才啊。”  
“你在笑吗？！”花卷张大了嘴。“难以置信！”  
“诶？不觉得很有趣么。”及川眨了眨眼，冲对面努了努嘴。“怪物观察。”  
“……恶趣味。”男生摇了摇头。“给自己创造对手什么的，也只有你这种人想得出来了。”  
“不是啊。”  
及川看着对面的牛岛说。  
“不是给自己创造对手，是给自己创造机会。”  
胜利的机会。  
前进的机会。  
以及——享受比赛的机会。  
及川彻看着球网对面的牛岛。没有穿T恤，他把校服衬衫的袖子挽了起来，领口的扣子解开了两颗。然而毫无疑问，他就是那个牛岛若利，那个让他最为血脉贲张的天才对手。  
及川忽然想通了。  
不是“如果你不在，我的人生不知道会有多幸福”。  
因为“如果你不在，就根本不会有现在的我”。对一个不存在的人而言，幸福无非是个虚妄的概念。而对于站在这里的及川来说，幸福不是牛岛若利消失不见，幸福是他站在球场对面，而自己能让他输得落花流水。  
顺着他的视线，牛岛看了过来。他看着牛岛若利，而牛岛若利也看着他。  
无人言语。

哐当一声，饮料砸了下去。牛岛弯下腰，把它从取物槽里扒了出来。  
“感觉如何？”及川在他旁边拧瓶盖。“不错吧，排球。”  
牛岛看了看自己的表，“不止三十分钟。”  
“……”  
“但是很有趣。”男生用在这个年纪略显低沉的声音答道。“我明白你热衷它的理由了。”  
及川笑笑，看着他撬开瓶盖的手。  
“你是左撇子啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“真占便宜。”及川笑了笑，“刚才也察觉到了吧，这一点的优势。”  
牛岛噤了声，举起自己的左手，在虚空里握了一握。  
“父亲……”  
“什么？”  
“我父亲唯一一次和家人发生争执，就是因为这只手。”男生淡淡地说。“‘但拥有和他人不同的地方，一定会成为他的优势。’”  
及川瞥了他一眼。  
“……是在说排球的事吧？”  
“我想也是。”  
“那为什么没有去打排球。”及川靠上了墙壁。“不喜欢你父亲么。”  
“不是。”牛岛摇了摇头。“只是不理解。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……”浑厚的男声平静地说。“比如他一直心甘情愿地待在别人身后，到底是为了什么。排球也好、家庭也好……从结果来看，他什么回报也没能得到。”  
及川失笑。“那是伯父自己的人生，不是你能判断的吧。”  
“或许是这样。但与其在别人身后落得两手空空，不如自己脚踏实地地去追求些什么。……至少， 我是这么觉得的。”  
牛岛喝了口咖啡。及川的眼神凝在前方，和他一起沉默了下来。最后他说：  
“也不是什么都没剩下吧。”  
“比如？”  
“比如你。”及川彻看向了他，“他得到了你，所以也不是完全没有回报啊。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你说点什么行吗？”男生咬牙切齿地挠了挠脑袋，“搞得我好像说了什么不该说的话一样……”  
“抱歉。”牛岛顿了顿，“我不知道要怎么回答。”  
“那证明我是对的啊！”及川忿忿不平，“至少赞同一下嘛。”  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，“你说得对。”  
意料之外的率直。及川从鼻子里哼了一声，握着瓶子靠了回去。“没想到……”  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”没想到你这么死脑筋什么的，当然不会现在讲出来。“你的心情我理解，但脚踏实地归脚踏实地，不代表你不能打排球吧。”  
男生沉思了一会儿。“但这是风险最小的——”  
“没有风险最小的路径。”及川打断了他的话。“不要小看人生了。”  
牛岛微微睁大了眼睛。  
“你打排球也好，不打排球也好，人生的难度都不会产生任何区别。”及川抬头望向上方，“小牛若，这不能成为你不打排球的借口。”  
“借口……”牛岛重复着这个词汇，轻轻地笑了。“是吗，借口。”  
“……”及川看了看他。“理由你自己知道就好了，我没有探索的意愿。无论如何，排球是没有错的。如果你那么不想面对自己内心的话，那么我也没有办法——”  
“你说的对。”  
“什么？”  
“那确实是借口。而且，排球很有趣。”牛岛闭上了眼睛，回忆着排球在手上的触感。“但是一碰到排球，我就会想起父亲的脸。”  
“……”及川眨了眨眼。“你们不常见面么？”  
“他和母亲离婚了，现在在国外。”  
“……喔。”男生若有所思地转着瓶盖，“……那，你更应该来打排球了。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为每天都想起他的话，他就相当于陪在你的身边了。”及川扯了扯嘴角。“怎么，不愿意吗？”  
牛岛又吃了一惊。及川被他盯得害臊，咕咚咕咚地灌了好几口水。  
“都说了……”他抹了把嘴角，“什么都好，倒是说句话啊。”  
“……”男生顿了一顿，脸上泛开了微不可辨的笑意。“是啊。那，及川——”  
“嗯。”  
“我能打败你吗？”  
“……”  
“不行么。”  
“当然不行啊！”男生气得跳脚，“你会不会说话啊！而且这是应该用问句的地方吗？”  
“也是。”牛岛点了点头。“那，我想打败你。”  
用你最擅长的排球。  
“……勉强过关吧。”及川的嘴角抽了抽。“话说在前头，我是不会那么轻易就被你打败的——”  
“还有。”  
“什么？”  
“话还没有说完。”牛岛抬起头，微微笑着看了过来。阳光镀过他的半张脸，让那过于分明的棱角柔和了下来，一时间及川终于有了实感，发觉他真是个和自己同龄的高中少年。那少年就这么看着他，说——

“谢谢你，及川。”

不是的。  
不是想要得到这种回答才这么干的。  
那么为什么……  
为什么感觉这么奇怪。  
及川在床上辗转反侧。到底是什么地方弄错了？到底是什么地方……什么地方……什么地……  
啊。  
为什么自己跟小牛若那个混蛋的关系会变得这么好啊！  
不行。他倏地坐起了身。不行不行不行。自己是讨厌小牛若的，不能就这么……可是等一等，自己是为什么讨厌他来着？  
对球网对面穿刺而来的眼神依旧灼人。然而冷静下来想想，那又好像是很久以前的事了。比起那种表情，更近也更熟悉的是……  
“谢谢你，及川。”  
“……”  
男生翻了个身，把脸埋进了枕头里。  
原来那家伙是这样笑的啊。……不，原来这家伙也会笑啊。  
搞什么嘛。  
“结果还是被迷惑了……”及川闷在枕头里自言自语。“啊——啊，我也真是没出息。”  
转过头来，及川彻看向了房间的天花板。  
他不是傻瓜，像此牛岛非彼牛岛的道理，他还是明白的。那个不可一世的绝对王者确实存在，无论这个书呆子做了什么，那都和自己印象里的牛岛若利没有关系。  
绝不能把两者混淆。及川微微地眯起了眼睛。哪怕是这个书呆子，总有一天也会成为自己的敌人。到了那时，说不定他又会变成那个鼻孔朝天的混蛋……  
枕头震了震。及川把手机从枕头下边掏了出来，看到了牛岛发来的信息。  
“明天去见排球部的指导老师。”  
什么跟什么……没头没尾的。及川一面腹诽，一面飞速地给他打了回信。  
“加油”——  
不。  
搞什么啊，好像球场外边的啦啦队一样。及川闷闷地把对话框删成了空白，重新打了几个字上去。  
“有希望么？三年级入部”  
那端的牛岛开始了输入，输输停停，好一会儿才给了答案。  
“不知道”  
……不知道三个字有那么困难吗！及川气得牙痒痒。这家伙是不是不会用手机啊。……不等等，说不定真的是这样……  
“大概很困难”  
废话啊这是。男生咧开了嘴，飞快地动起了手指。  
“你们排球部的决策权掌握在教练手里”  
“那个老头对天分偏执得要命”  
“说服他唯一的方式就是让他见识你的实力”  
……  
……  
……  
“知道了”  
太长了！！！  
及川愤怒地丢下了手机。我奶奶用LINE都比你快好吗，而且她还会用贴图！真是……不知道自己是中了什么邪，为什么要和这家伙浪费时间……  
手机又震了。及川侧脸一看，发现牛岛给他送了一个贴图。  
……一只头顶上写着“谢谢”的布朗熊。  
他居然会用贴纸！！！可是为什么是布朗熊？！等一等，这么一说，这家伙好像确实长得很像布朗熊……  
及川彻的卧室里爆发出了一阵惊天动地的笑声。及川妈妈把耳朵从房门上挪开，忧郁而坚定地看向了自己的丈夫。  
“是时候带他去医院看看了。”

“所以说……”  
及川咬紧了牙根。  
“肯定不会有问题啦！你在想什么啊？！”  
“我不也是担心嘛——”母亲把检查结果塞进了手提包里。“谁叫你最近表现得那么奇怪。”  
“倒是信任一下你儿子啊……”男生有些脱力。两人穿过医院的走廊，停在了直梯门口。及川母亲看着楼层数字，脸上的表情似乎并不怎么释怀。  
“我说，彻……你该不会改主意了吧？进路的事。”  
“进路？”及川愣了一愣。“没有啊。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那就好……”母亲忧心忡忡地扶着胸口，“你突然说要上什么补习班，妈妈还真以为你要放弃排球了呢。”  
及川以为自己没听清楚。“你说什么？”  
“我说我以为你要放弃排球了。”  
“不是……”男生顿了顿，“什么叫‘真以为’？难道你还怀疑过吗。”  
母亲用看着厨余垃圾的眼神看着他。  
“你在说什么呢？当初三方会谈是谁说自己不确定是否要成为职业选手的啊。”母亲摇了摇头，“你在排球上付出了这么多年，不成为职选的话太可惜了。”  
及川还没反应过来。  
“我还说过这种话……”  
“你不记得了吗？”母亲皱了皱眉，“要不还是让医生给你看看……”  
“不不不我没事了。真的没事了！没有骗你——”及川连连摆手。“就是时过境迁，不太能理解自己当时的想法而已。”  
“真的吗？又没有过去几个月。”母亲狐疑地转开了眼神。“我也不能理解啊。能拿到宫城最佳二传手已经很了不起了，不是全国优胜也没有关系吧。但你总是一口一个‘看到了自己的极限’，真不知道你在想什么。”  
电梯门开了。母亲进去按了楼层，抬脸才发现儿子还在门外。  
“彻？你在干什么呢。”

到底在干什么呢。  
及川彻发现他根本猜不透自己的想法。按理说，新世界的及川彻一切顺遂，不该有任何放弃排球的念头。“看到了自己的极限”这种话，明明是属于这个“自己”的烦恼，甚至已经算不上是正经的烦恼。  
难道是新世界的自己和原本的自己有什么性格上的不同吗？不，不见得。身边的人一切照旧，并没有发生天翻地覆的改变。倘若新的及川发生了什么改变，那原因怎么想都只有一个——  
牛岛若利的消失。  
可是这说不通。如果牛岛尚在时自己还能坚持下去，那牛岛消失后的自己就更没理由放弃了。可是……及川发现自己从来没有考虑过这个问题：如果没有牛岛若利，那自己到底会变成什么样？  
他会赢，这是肯定的。他会拿到县大会的优胜，他会成为最佳二传手，他不会受伤，他不会挫败。影山飞雄或许会成为他的一大威胁，可鉴于他的孤僻，他不会多成气候。况且没有牛岛若利在前，及川也没有畏惧他的理由。这意味着他不会一次又一次地败给牛岛，也不会为了追赶而来的影山焦虑不已，那么，那么……

“不同意？！”  
及川彻喷了口可乐。牛岛拿起餐巾，面无表情地洇干了自己的脸。  
“你给他们展示了你的实力吗？”及川把身子探了过来，咚咚咚地锤着桌子。“发球也好扣球也好，随便给他们看一个啊！”  
“都看过了。”牛岛淡淡地折好了手里的餐巾纸。“但教练说这是关键时期，不能临时改变方针。”  
及川愣了愣。“什么意思？”  
“‘白鸟泽现在的中心是五色工。’”男生复述起了教练的话，“‘一切战术都是在这基础上规划的。你作为高三生，能参加的只有接下来的春高而已。我们不可能在短期之内调整战术，只为配合一个无法确保能成为王牌的门外汉。现在的你无法在这得到一席之地，还是趁早放弃吧。’”  
“真的假的……”男生跌坐回了椅子上。“我还以为没问题呢。”  
“想想也是很正常。”牛岛泰然自若地端了咖啡来喝，“一般不会有备考生采取这种无谋之举。”  
“无谋之……”及川有些语塞，“你知道这是你的事情吧？！真是的，为什么我要替你干着急……”  
“‘条件是——’”  
“哈？”  
“‘条件是，证明你比工更强。’”牛岛不紧不慢地搅着咖啡，“‘如果是那样，我就破格让你入部。’”  
及川彻瞪大了眼睛。  
“怎么证明？”  
“说是破格让我参加一次练习赛，作为给我的考核。”  
“如果通过了呢？”  
“那我就获得入部资格，并将作为主将参加春高。”男生不紧不慢地放下了咖啡。“不过甄选的时机已经过去了，不大可能拿到推荐入学的资格，所以在那之前我还是得——”  
“现在不是说这个的时候吧？！”及川拍桌而起，“而且为什么不早说？！”  
牛岛眨眨眼睛。男生在四周顾客的视线下讪讪地坐了下来，尴尬地往嘴里塞着薯条。  
“总而言之——你现在的目标就是通过考核。”及川挠了挠脑袋，“真是没办法……要不这样，这两周先别去补习班了，我给你一对一特训。知道市民体育馆在哪吗？不过那去的人很杂，我们得早点占位置……”  
“……”  
“……小牛若，你在听吗？”  
“抱歉。”牛岛顿了一顿，“我走了会神。”  
及川彻眯起了眼睛。  
“你该不会后悔了吧。”  
“……”  
“现在后悔也晚了！”及川张牙舞爪地吓唬牛岛，“及川大人不会放过你的喔！”  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，“我没有后悔。只是……”  
“什么？”  
“……下个月就是T大的入学测验了。”牛岛垂下了眼睛，“我不确定自己是否应该放弃。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人一同噤声了。快餐店里响起了轻快的歌，填充了其间的沉默。然后及川彻说：  
“你看过职排比赛吗？”

“好球！！！”  
记分牌翻为了空白，昭示着这一局比赛的结束。观众席上一片嘈杂，无不在为比赛而激动。  
“啊——啊，刚才那记球发得实在太好了。”及川感叹地靠回了椅背上。“你刚看到了吗？从那么严丝密缝的拦网中居然还能找到缝隙，真不愧是职业的……”  
牛岛没有回答。男生侧过脸去，发现对方全神贯注地盯着球场，好像根本没有听见自己的话。  
及川扯了扯嘴角，和他一起把眼神转了回去。  
“小牛若。”  
“小牛若。”  
“小牛若——”  
“嗯？”牛岛目不斜视地应了应声。“怎么了。”  
“我之前一直在想一个问题。”及川顿了顿，“如果——如果我没有被那个人打败的话，现在会变成什么样的人。”  
“有什么区别么。”  
“有啊。”男生轻快地说，“如果没有被他打败的话，现在我说不定就放弃排球了。”  
牛岛若利总算转过了头。裁判吹响哨声，引发了观众的欢呼。  
“为什么这么说。”  
因为这就是事实。  
“很多事情都会改变的。”及川说。“如果我没有输过，我就认识不到输的意义。”  
“输没有意义。”  
“当然有。”男生的眼睛还是没有离开球场，“输给别人，其实也不是什么坏事。从某个角度来说，输才是一切的开始。”  
牛岛皱起了眉头。“什么意思？”  
“嗯……当我还是个初中生时，排球就是我的全世界。那时不需要考虑别的事情，所以也没有那么多退路。哪怕输了比赛，也不会想到放弃排球。失败，失落，争执振作……人就是这样一点一点变强的。正因为输给了那个人，我才能一步一步地走到这里。”  
“可要是我没有输给他的话，这一切都不会发生了。拿到县优胜，进军全国，忽然遭遇滑铁卢，发现了自己和他人的差距……可是我已经进了高中，不得不开始考虑升学和就业。这时再输的话，很容易就会想要放弃了。”  
“为什么。”男生看着他。“因为会感到厌倦？”  
“怎么可能。我是不会厌倦排球的。但是啊，越是喜欢一样东西，人就越容易放弃。”及川注视着面前的球场。“因为喜欢，所以不希望别人干扰自己，因为喜欢，所以不希望自己被得失心所困，因为喜欢，所以希望自己能一直喜欢下去。反正排球什么时候都可以打，不如在这个时候就理智地抽身。”  
牛岛沉默地看着他。  
“但是……如果真的那么做了，我一定会后悔的吧。我是为排球而生的人。离开球场，我肯定连行尸走肉都不如。不过……这也是输给那个人以后才知道的事。”说到这里，及川自嘲地笑了笑。“现在的你大概无法察觉吧。可是小牛若——你是为排球而生的人。”  
裁判吹响了哨声。观众们纷纷起身庆贺，只有他们纹丝不动。及川把被人墙遮挡的视线收了回来，慢慢地放到了牛岛身上。  
“小牛若，我……”  
“什么？”牛岛皱起了眉头。“及川，我听不见——”  
男生做了一遍口型，牛岛的眉间仍然不见舒展。整齐的啦啦队口号，混乱的掌声与尖叫，混合着此起彼伏的喇叭声——及川彻咂了砸嘴唇，伸手指了指面前的球场。  
排球——你——一定——及川指了指自己，指了指牛岛，最后握紧了拳头，在胸口砸了两下。  
选择排球吧。  
排球是不会让你失望的，我向你保证。  
牛岛若利在那嘈杂中注视着他。末了他慢慢地伸出手来，击上了男生的拳头。及川眼神一动，扯了扯嘴角，用不同的角度和他碰了碰拳。左边，右边，正面——最后拳头变成手掌，伸到了牛岛面前。就像之前无数次的比赛一样，他们握住了彼此的手。

花卷贵大认为及川彻交了个新女朋友。  
“哈？为什么。”及川眨了眨眼睛，“最近我在空窗期啊。”  
“那为什么每天训练一完就跑那么快？还不停地看你的表。”花卷从柜门前探出了一个头，“一定有猫腻！”  
“交女朋友就老实交代嘛，反正又不是什么新奇事情。”  
“诶——”后辈好奇地回过了头。“及川前辈跟几个女生交往过啊？”  
“我想想……”男生边套衣服边扳手指，“三、五、七、十一……”  
“呆子！”岩泉捣他脑袋，“数我手指做什么！”  
“我自己的手指不够用了嘛。”  
“真的假的——”金田一瞪圆了眼睛。  
“别信，他瞎扯的。”花卷摇了摇头，“不过这次总算是认真的了吧？感觉很尽心尽力嘛。”  
“……你们是这么觉得的吗？”  
男生们点了点头。  
“真的假的……”及川挫败地揉了揉脑袋，“听着，事情不是你们想的那样，我根本没有……啊，不好，我得走了。”  
部员们眼看着及川彻囫囵吞枣地套好衣服，匆匆忙忙地跑出了更衣室。“明天再跟你解释啊！”他不忘往回探了个头。“总而言之，真的不是你想的那样！”  
“……所以是哪样啊。”花卷叹了口气，“啊——啊，一定很可爱吧，那位新女友。”

“你迟到了。”  
及川彻气喘吁吁地看着杵在面前的傻大个。  
……完全不可爱！把他跟可爱两个字扯上关系就是对可爱的侮辱！及川恼火地把包扔到一旁，脱下了厚重的冬季外套。  
“给你的视频资料都看过了吗？”  
牛岛点头。  
“颠球练习呢？”  
牛岛点头。  
“新护膝呢？”  
牛岛点头。  
要是哪项没完成就好了。及川把备用护膝塞了回去，做了几个简单的伸展运动。“啊，差点忘了——”他回头在包里翻了一翻，“这是你下次的对手，我给你简单分析了一下他们的阵容和优势劣势。虽然不是什么豪强，但对你的水平来说也绰绰有余了。”  
牛岛点头。  
“不要光点头，倒是说点什么啊！”及川把笔记本拍在他脑袋上。“真不知道你这家伙是聪明还是——”  
“谢谢你。”牛岛在笔记本下边说。“我很高兴。”  
“……”  
“及川？可以把笔记拿开了吧。”  
“……”  
“及川？”  
“……切。”男生把笔记本粗鲁地塞进了他的怀里，头也不回地转过了身。牛岛歪了歪头，发现他的耳廓有些轻微的发红。

可爱什么的——  
怎么可能。  
所谓的可爱可不是为这种不会说话又没有表情的傻大个配的。可爱属于那些女孩子们，属于她们长长的睫毛，红红的脸颊，以及甜甜地笑……  
及川彻转过了头，看着身边撬易拉罐的牛岛。咖啡来得太烫，叫他只能小口小口地吹着气。他的睫毛随着动作微微起伏，脸颊则在寒风中吹得通红。察觉到及川的眼神，男生疑惑地转过了脸。  
“怎么。”  
“……没怎么！”及川做贼心虚地提高了声调，“渴死我了，给我喝一口——”二话没说，他就把易拉罐抢了过来。“啊烫烫烫！！！”  
看着他狼狈地伸着舌头，牛岛微微地笑了。及川在余光里瞥见那个笑容，突然冒上了一股无名火来。  
“给你啦！”他没好气地把咖啡塞回了牛岛手里。“车来了。”  
不知道及川又生了什么气，牛岛眨了眨眼睛，跟在了他的背后。  
不，不是的。不是可爱。及川愤懑地坐了下来，看见牛岛坐到自己身旁，不满地把身子往车窗贴了一贴。这人怎么回事啊！看不出来自己正在生气吗？真是的……  
及川彻把脸贴上了玻璃，闭上了双眼。司机发动了引擎，让贴着窗户的眼皮微微发颤。  
……不是的。  
不是这人怎么回事……是自己怎么回事。  
男生撑起了一半的眼皮，默不作声地看着窗外掠过的风景。夜并不深，沿路的店家也关了个七七八八，显得有神秘又陌生。几个大厦倒是灯火通明，令路过的人们裹上了一层暖光。  
透过那略显陌生的夜晚，及川彻看见了牛岛若利的脸。他在反光里注视着及川彻，一声不响。  
及川彻觉得自己到达临界值了。  
“你到底看我做什么——”  
他猛地扭过头来，想和牛岛对质。然而动作太大，座位又太近，以至于及川一转过身来，就直直地逼上了牛岛的鼻尖。  
……太近了。  
临近终点，车上本来就没有几个乘客，两人所在的后半部分更是空空荡荡，仿佛一节脱离现实生活的车厢。及川彻的眼神被牛岛若利含在眼里，牛岛若利的眼神被及川彻含在眼里，他们彼此注视，仿佛是世界就他们两个人，也只属于他们两个人。然后牛岛垂了垂睫毛，揽过了及川的后脑——  
“你要干什么？”  
及川终于找回了自己的理智。  
“不，不是将来时……牛岛，你知不知道你在做什么？”  
“……”牛岛顿了一顿，把手收了回来。“你脑袋后面的头发翘起来了。”  
“那叫造型！造型你懂吗？”及川彻伸手胡乱抹着自己的后脑勺。“真是的，我还以为你想亲我呢——”  
于是他就被亲了。  
及川彻的手还没收回来。他就那么支楞着手臂，瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着牛岛的睫毛擦过自己的鼻梁，退回了原来的位置上。他花了好几秒钟才意识到那是一个吻，因为它来得太快，又来得太轻。仿佛吻他的人并没有什么接吻的经验，只是凭借冲动贴上了他的嘴唇。  
“长町站到了。要在长町站下车的乘客请带好您的随身物品，在前门下车——”  
一个身影匆忙地冲了下去。啪地一声，车门在他背后阖上了。及川回头看着那辆公车，看着它穿过路口，带着牛岛若利一同远去。

不是没有想过。  
在做了这么多事以后，自己和牛岛的关系不可能没有变化。比起原本单纯的敌人关系，现在的牛岛若利更像自己的朋友，甚至有点像一个超龄的徒弟。可最多也就是这样了，及川彻从未想过他们的关系会超过这个限度，也想不通为什么牛岛会给他那个突如其来的吻。  
牛岛为什么要这么做？因为一时误会？因为气氛使然？因为自己的脸太好看了？及川彻扯出了很多个自己能够接受的理由，也扯出了许多自己无法接受的理由。比如，比如……  
比如牛岛若利其实喜欢自己。

“那是肯定的啦！”花卷揶揄地压低了声音。“跟你打赌，这一次才是及川的真爱。”  
“真爱？”岩泉不屑一顾。  
“真的真的。我都跟他们打赌了，这次肯定会长久的。不信你看看他那个失魂落魄的……失魂落魄？”花卷放下了擦汗的毛巾。  
“喂及川，你去哪里？”  
“回家。”男生垂着肩膀往门口走去。“今晚有天才志村动物园。”  
“……你原来喜欢看那个吗？”  
“只有那个能治愈我。”  
“……”青叶城西的部员们面面相觑。  
“花卷，你输我五百。”  
“怎么又是我？！”  
“那家伙……”岩泉皱起了眉头。  
“岩泉前辈……”国见眨了眨眼。“你很担心及川前辈吗？”  
“要说担心不担心的话，是担心吧。”岩泉沉思了片刻。“如果我没记错的话，那家伙是回不了家的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他报了个补习班。”

一个小时以后及川彻出现在补习班的课堂上，背后还带着被母亲撵出门时留下的扫帚印。想想也是，她花了那么多钱在补习班上，怎么会让自己翘着脚看志村动物园呢。及川彻沮丧地在后排落座，在讲义上涂起了鸦。  
涂到一半，教室的门唰地打开了。及川不看还好，一看脸都吓白了。门口乃是喘着粗气的牛岛若利，像是从体育馆一路跑来的。看见后排的及川，他像寻仇一样走了过来，坐在了他旁边的位置上。  
及川彻迅速地挪动到了长桌边缘，和牛岛拉开了三四个座位的距离。牛岛正欲挪身，见他大有继续逃跑的趋势，便勉强地在那坐了下来。及川装作认真听讲的样子记了会笔记，不想有什么擦过他的头顶，彻底分散了他的注意力。  
……纸飞机。  
学我吗。男生心里咬牙切齿，面上还是风轻云淡，自己也学牛岛的样，对纸飞机采取视而不见的冷处理。很快第二架就来，第三架，第四架，第五架——  
“你还有完没完了！”  
教室里鸦雀无声。学生们齐齐转头看向了愤然起身的及川彻，而老师默默地在台上捏碎了粉笔。  
“出去！都出去！！！”  
然后就出去了。  
及川彻，十八岁，非常不光荣地被赶出了教室。东西还在教室里，他不好回去拿，随便走了几步，就在楼梯上坐了下来。牛岛跟了上来，站到了他的身后。  
“为什么今天没有来训练。”  
“……”  
“生气了？”  
“……”  
“对不起。”  
“……”  
看及川没有搭理他的意思，牛岛便自己说了下去。  
“那天的事情……我不是故意的。”他顿了一顿，“真的不是故意的。”  
……会不会说话啊不会闭嘴好吗！  
“准确地说，是情不自禁。看到你的脸，突然就有了亲你的冲动。我以前没有经历过这种事情，也没有意识到自己想干什么。直到你把那句话说出口，我才认识到了自己真正的意图。”  
你行动前是不会动脑的吗你是草履虫吗！  
“不好意思，没有经过你的允许就亲了你。”  
“这根本就不是允不允许的问题好吗！”  
啊。  
说出声了。  
牛岛看着他。“你的意思是……允许？”  
“允许你个头啊！”及川觉得自己真的很需要志村动物园。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“也不是道不道歉的问题！问题是……”男生噎住了。“问题是……”  
“是？”  
“……”及川又装死了。牛岛眨了眨眼睛，在他身旁坐了下来。  
“我想我喜欢你，及川。”  
“因为从来没有过这种体验，所以我很困惑。不过喜欢上你似乎也是顺理成章的事情，所以我并不惊讶。但只是我单方面的感情，与你没有关系。我会试图将它控制在不会干扰你的范围之内，希望你不要过于介——意……”  
牛岛侧过头来，看见了身旁的及川彻。后者的脑袋磕着自己的膝盖，脸被埋得死死的。唯一露出来的就是那双耳朵。那双通红的耳朵。  
“……及川。”  
“……”  
“及川。”  
“……”  
“及川彻，我喜欢你——”  
“听不见！！！”男生在臂弯里大喊。“我什么都听不见！！！”  
“……”牛岛微微皱起了眉头，探身凑近了他。  
“我喜欢你。”他在及川的耳边重复：“我真的喜欢你。”  
耳朵似乎是他的弱点。只见及川肩膀一颤，迅速地挺直了背，连带着他通红的脸也彻底曝光在了牛岛面前。那浅色的瞳孔因为某种不知名的原因湿润异常，在昏暗的楼梯间里闪闪发光。  
牛岛愣了一愣，然后笑了。那是及川彻认识他以来，在他脸上看到过的最像笑的笑。然后他扶上及川的脸，缓慢而轻柔地，给了他一个真正的吻。

搞砸了。彻彻底底。  
及川彻不是什么死脑筋的人，无论牛岛喜欢男人女人还是猩猩，他都不会有任何异议——只要那个人不是自己。  
为什么？因为他讨厌牛岛若利。他讨厌牛岛的天分，讨厌牛岛的性格，讨厌他的自信，讨厌他趾高气扬的语气，讨厌他居高临下的态度，讨厌他不识气氛的脑子，讨厌他的鞋他的衣服他的脸，讨厌他傻里傻气的眼镜讨厌他笑起来的样子，又或者，又或者……  
又或者，他只是必须讨厌牛岛若利。  
他们是敌人。过去是，未来也会是。及川没法想象自己和他并肩作战的样子。牛岛之于他是已经不是一个普通的对手，是一个阻碍着及川彻的象征，意味着天分、现实与无法越过的墙。他必须讨厌这个象征甚至痛恨这个象征，一次又一次地提醒自己。如果没有这团怒火，他将很难继续支撑下去。  
所以牛岛若利不能喜欢自己，自己也不能喜欢牛岛若利。他搞砸了，彻彻底底。何况这还不是他原本的世界，这也不是牛岛原本身处的轨道。是他那个随口许下的愿望扭曲了一切，是他轻率地改变了牛岛若利的人生。这不是及川彻想要的结果。他想要的是——  
是什么？

男生垂着肩膀走出了地铁口。天色已晚，沿街亮起了形形色色的霓虹灯，把他的背影衬得无比萧索。抬起头，面前是三两成对的上班族。他们带着扑鼻的酒气走出居酒屋，摇摇晃晃地经过占卜摊上的各类廉价水晶。  
啊。  
啊！！！  
“你！！！”及川小跑到了那占卜摊前。“你就是那个卖给花卷秘方的神婆！！！”  
“哈？”老女人头也不抬地玩着手机游戏。“小伙子，讲话可要讲清楚啊。”  
“秘方！一百颗四叶草泡水喝的秘方！”及川抓耳挠腮地解释着。“我有个朋友，长成这——样的，你把那个方子卖给了它，可是被我喝了！”  
“原来如此。”神婆还在盯着手机，“也就是说，你的愿望实现了。”  
“这算是实现吗……”男生对这个说法表示了怀疑。  
“一万块。”  
“哈？！”  
“这个世界的我没有卖给你朋友这个方子。”神婆总算抬起了头，“所以你必须付我钱。”  
“开什么玩笑——”及川顿了一顿。“你说这个世界？”  
“这个世界。”  
“这个世界和原来的世界有什么不一样？”男生皱起了眉头。“不是从……牛奶面包到加浓牛奶面包的区别吗？”  
“怎么可能。”神婆不屑，“是从牛奶面包到哈密瓜面包的区别。我不管牛奶面包的我有没有拿到钱，哈密瓜面包的我可是一分钱也没拿到。”  
“什么跟什么……”及川哑口无言，“牛奶面包的你不就是哈密瓜面包的你吗？”  
神婆挑了挑眉毛。  
“原来如此。也就是说，你到现在还没有搞清楚愿望的构造。”  
“构造……”  
“听着，小伙子。世界线都是既成的，不会因为你的一个愿望就改变。我的秘方顶多只能把你转移到符合你愿望的世界线上，也就是说，唯一改变了的人就是你。这整个世界都是哈密瓜面包，只有你一个人是牛奶面包。明白？”  
神婆掏出一盒皱巴巴的香烟，叼在嘴里点了起来。及川彻愣愣地站在她面前，被喷了一脸的烟。  
“那，这个世界线上的我……”  
“被你取代了。”神婆耸耸肩，“放心，他不会跑去你的世界线坏事的。等你回到你自己的世界，他自然就会回来了。”  
“诶？”及川眨了眨眼，“诶，等等……等等……原来是可以回去的吗？那原来那个世界的我……”  
“估计是植物人状态吧。你可不要逗留太久喔，免得家属选择中断治疗。”神婆抽了口烟，“不过话又说回来了，你会来到这里也是世界线既定的结果，应该不会有什么事吧。按照命运的安排来不就好了吗？来，两万块钱。”  
“为什么还涨了一倍？！”及川彻有点脱力。“不，等等……你说我来这里是世界线既定的结果，那我在这个世界的所做的一切……”  
“放心放心，你没有改变这个世界的进程，这个世界的进程本来就是如此。”神婆不在意地挥了挥手，“无论你让这个世界发生了什么变化，那都是它原本的计划。你只是一枚棋子而已，棋子就应该乖乖地回到它该在的棋盘上。那剩下一万元是送你回去的秘方价格，加一起给你打八折，一万六，够便宜了吧？”  
男生没说话了。  
“怎么了。莫非小伙子你舍不得这个世界么？”神婆刺耳地笑了起来，“哎呀呀，真是青春啊——”  
“吵死了！”及川恼羞成怒，“不就是一万六吗，我给你就成了！”  
神婆看着男生掏钱包的狼狈模样，勾了勾嘴角。  
“你不属于这个世界。”她边说边摁灭了烟头。“你也好，让你留着这里的那个人也好，都必须接受这个事实。但是啊，这和你的心情无关。无论是哪个世界线，你都不能欺骗自己的心喔。”  
及川停下了掏钱的手。  
“什么意思？”  
“喂喂，这不是该问别人的问题吧。”神婆笑了。“好好想想，小伙子。牛奶面包也好，哈密瓜面包也好，在这个世界上，你真正看重的是什么？你想要做什么？还有……”

“对你而言，‘那个人’意味着什么？”

牛奶面包，漂亮女生，黑板上永远抄不完的笔记，购买部前汹涌的人流，黄昏时体育馆的阳光，更衣室里汗与清新剂的味道，啦啦队在头顶助威的声音。去吧，去吧，青叶城西！去吧，去吧，青叶城西！  
这是及川彻所看重的事。

直起背，打开肩，把球举到胸前，对着上面的花纹深呼吸。  
三，抛起。  
二，挥臂。  
一，击球。  
让它越过球网，穿过拦截，稳稳地落在白线以内，划出一道好看的弧线。  
这是及川彻想要做的事。

想在欢呼之中，看到你的脸。想要让那座居高临下的冰山崩塌成为一块又一块的浮冰，融于深海，不见踪影。想要你亲口承认自己的短浅，承认自己的失败，承认自己的敬意。  
这是对过去的及川而言，牛岛若利所象征的意义。  
那么——  
对现在的及川彻而言呢？

砰，砰。最后一只排球在地上弹了两下，有气无力地滚到了一旁。  
“快关门咯。”  
牛岛回过头，看到了双手插在口袋里的少年。体育馆的顶灯已经关了一半，让他半边五官都掩埋在了黑暗里。牛岛转过身去，用T恤擦了擦脸上的汗。及川走到球网对面，从散落的排球里拣了一个，在手心里掂了一掂。  
直起背，打开肩，把球举到胸前，对着上面的花纹深呼吸。抛起，挥臂，击球——排球越过球网，划出了一道好看的弧线。  
“怎么样，及川大人的必杀发球。”男生说着松了松自己的领带。“你现在是扣不下来的。去把那边的球捡过来，我还可以给你露两手。”  
“……”  
牛岛没有动弹。  
“怎么了？”及川不耐烦地做着伸展运动。“你不发过来我怎么教你扣球——”  
“你是来拒绝我的么？”  
“……为什么会得出这种结论。”  
男生不说话了。及川弯下腰去够了够自己的脚尖，然后从地上捞起了一枚排球，重新直起了背。  
“放心好了。”他把球在手里转了一转。“今天是不会给你答案的，我还没傻到要在练习赛前夜打击你的地步。”  
牛岛的表情纹丝不动，看来并没有因此得到安慰。  
“如果最终的答案都是拒绝的话，早一天告诉我和晚一天告诉我并没有任何区别。你不用顾虑我的感受，我已经做好了充足的心理准备。”  
“心理准备……吗。”及川笑了笑。“那种东西我每天都在做，可没用的时候就是没用。”  
“……”不知道他在说什么，牛岛若利沉默了下来。只见男生助跑起跳，再度完成了一个优美的发球动作。球擦着他的耳边飞过，重重地砸在了体育馆的地板上。  
“我有一个问题想问你，小牛若。”  
及川又拾起了一只球。  
“问。”  
“假如——”他把球举到头顶抛了抛，“假如有一天，你一觉醒来，发现自己抵达了别的世界。这个世界的你才是县优胜的获得者，被大家奉为难得一见的天才，甚至入选了日本代表队。但那个世界的我是个与排球毫无关系的高中生，要么和狐朋狗友胡闹一通，要么和漂亮女生腻在一起。”  
“但是那样的我很幸福。没有压力，也没有痛苦。不需要承担排球带来的责任，也不需要忍受排球带来的痛苦。因为不需要赢，所以我过得很轻松。将来大概会像大家一样，进入一座还算不错的大学，努力在大手会社取得内定。过上安安稳稳、不需要赌博的生活。”及川说着笑了起来。“那么小牛若，你会怎么做？”  
“……”  
意识到了什么，牛岛微微地皱起了眉头。  
“及川，你……”  
“回答我。”  
及川并不看他，只是拍了拍球。见他没有解释的意思，牛岛垂眼，思索了片刻。  
“我会去找你。”  
球停下了。  
“我会去找你，告诉你你会成为一个多么出色的排球选手。我会让你重新认识到排球，重新认识到自己，就像你对我做的那样，带你走进排球的大门。然后——”  
及川抬起了头。  
“然后？”  
两人对视了几秒钟。然后牛岛若利说——  
“来白鸟泽，做我的二传手。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你怎么了。”牛岛眨了眨眼睛。“我说了什么奇怪的话吗。”  
“不……”及川摇摇头，无可奈何地笑了。“就是突然有点怀念而已。啊——啊，居然会怀念这种东西，我也真的是……”  
“及川？”  
“我能问问你原因吗？”及川好笑似的看着他。“我不会成为你最好的二传手的。或许你还不知道，但比起我这种个人特色显著的二传，你更适合为你鞠躬尽瘁的选手。要是知道这一点，你还会这么做吗？”  
牛岛顿了一顿。  
“你说的或许没错。但希望你来白鸟泽的原因，并不是为了我自己。”  
这个回答倒是他没想到的。“那是为了什么？”  
“……”  
“不想回答也无所谓——”  
“是因为我的父亲。”  
及川眨了眨眼，放下了手里的球。  
“……在他那一代，白鸟泽拿到了全国冠军。”牛岛顿了一顿，“他说，他们的王牌是日本第一的王牌。那个人能让人产生一种格外兴奋的感觉，仿佛‘传给他就一定没问题’，‘他一定会有办法’。”  
“我一直记得他那时的表情。”男生的眼神柔和了起来。“不是忍耐着什么，而是单纯地感到了开心。那时的我想，能让人露出这种表情的人，一定比电视上的假面英雄还厉害。”  
及川失笑。“那算什么……你的发展目标么。”  
牛岛若利摇了摇头。他站在球网对面，逆着头顶浇注而下的光线，一如数年前他和及川见的第一面。  
“我的目标是王牌。”

让你抵达冠军的王牌。  
让你获得冠军的王牌。  
让你露出那种表情的王牌。  
让你的每一滴汗水都得到回报，让你的每一个愿望都得到实现，让你在若干年后想起我来，也会露出那样的微笑——

及川彻，这就是我的目标。

及川发现自己搞错了。  
他一直觉得牛岛是个彻头彻尾的实力主义者，自大，狂妄，以为自己就是世界之王。在他眼里自己不过是一介工具，并没有被视作对手的价值。为了维持自己的敌意，他从来没有想过接近牛岛，也从来没有改变过这个认知。如果没有来到这个世界，他可能一辈子都不会改变这个看法。  
可现在他知道了，他的邀请并不是因为他自大、狂妄、想让全世界为自己服务，也并不是因为他看轻自己、贬低自己，不把他看做对手。牛岛若利好好地将他的努力看在了眼里，看到了他身为选手的潜力，并且为他感到了可惜。也就是说——  
不是“为我所用”。  
是“让我为你所用。”

他搞错了，从一开始。

“……”  
及川的头低得越来越深。突然，他蹲了下来，懊恼地揉乱了自己的头发。  
“……？”牛岛皱了皱眉。“及川？”  
男生不答。牛岛掀开球网想一探究竟，却被他伸出的手挡在了原地。  
“别过来！”及川的声音闷闷的。“别看我现在的脸。”  
“……”  
牛岛若利想了一想，还是走了过去，蹲在了男生面前。旋即，他把脖子上搭着的毛巾取了下来，搭在了及川的脑袋上。  
“……”男生想把毛巾扯下来。“你让我闻你的汗臭味干嘛？！”  
牛岛阻止了他。隔着一道毛巾，他贴上了及川的额头，和他鼻尖相触。  
“没关系。”他说，“我不会看的——”  
所以，想哭就哭吧。  
毛巾底下的瞳孔放大了。隔着错综复杂的纤维，他看不清牛岛的表情。而后者趁他发愣的时机，伸手把他揽进了怀里。  
“……”他在牛岛的肩膀上吸了吸鼻子。“我没哭。”  
“我知道。”  
“我也不想哭。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“好什么好，一点都不好！”及川的声音带上了哭腔。“一点都不好……”

这不是他的世界。  
他的世界里，牛岛若利依旧是个排球笨蛋，依旧不会说话，依旧不解风情。可那不是他在车站灯光下看到的那个牛岛若利，不是被他摁在补习班墙上的牛岛若利，不是在观众席上看着他的牛岛若利，不是在公交车上亲他亲得青涩至极的牛岛若利。  
不是这个不会说话，不解风情，是个彻头彻尾的排球笨蛋，但会给自己罩上毛巾的牛岛若利。

“照这个方子调好药，什么时候想回去了，就一口气喝下去。喝完这个你会食物中毒，但不会很严重。等你再次醒过来的时候，世界就复原了。你回到你原来的世界，一切照常进行。”  
“这个世界的你不会有任何记忆。这也是当然的嘛，因为你把它偷走了。然后你走你的阳关道，他走他的独木桥，各自在各自的世界里过下去。”  
“别那么愁眉苦脸的。这不就是你想要达到的结果吗？大家都想实现愿望，可这愿望如果不是自己实现的，那等待着他们的就只有空虚。所谓的人，就是这么贪婪的动物啊。”  
“看你的这样，你还是从空虚里抓住了些什么的。这不就够了吗？回去，让你在这学到的东西派上用场。在那个世界里，还有人在等着你。”  
“至于这个世界的事，就全部忘掉吧。”

忘掉吧。

夜里的空气格外冷冽。及川走出体育馆，忍不住缩起了脖子。  
“末班巴士没了。怎么办？”  
“我骑车来的。”  
“哈？搞什么啊，那我不就只能走回去了吗。”  
“我送你。”  
“用单车载人违反交通安全条例喔。”  
“无所谓。”  
“……”及川看着牛岛的背影，冷得打了个哆嗦，跟在了后面。牛岛解开自行车的锁，先往前骑了一段距离，及川再从后面跳了上去。  
“手抓着我的腰。”牛岛提醒他，“小心掉下去。”  
“抓着车不就行了吗……”及川小声咕哝道。  
“腰。”  
“知道啦知道啦！控制狂吗你。”男生不高兴地伸出了手臂，环成了一个夸张的圆，完全没有挨着牛岛的边。牛岛往下瞥了一眼，把他的手摁在了自己的腰上。  
“……”  
及川彻的脸涨红了。还好牛岛背对着他，所以什么也看不到。穿过空荡荡的公路，他们骑上了广濑川旁的堤道，沿岸的灯光模糊成光点，朦朦胧胧地攀上两人的侧脸。夜风吹乱了及川的刘海，也让脸上的血液冷却了一些。他看着牛岛若利的后背，微微眯起了眼。  
忽然，有什么抵上了牛岛的后背。他眨了眨眼，意识到那是及川彻的额头。  
“小牛若。”  
“什么？”  
“回答，明天比赛完给你。”  
“……”  
“对不起啊。”及川轻轻地笑了。“对不起。”  
“？”男生盯着前方的路。“对不起什么。”  
“我没办法给小牛若托球。我们没办法成为队友。”  
“大学志愿已经决定了么？没关系，以后还有机会。”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
箍着他的手臂收紧了一些。牛岛眨了眨眼，不再回答。  
“小牛若。”  
“嗯？”  
“骑慢点。”  
“嗯。”  
“骑慢点。”  
“嗯。”  
“再骑慢一点。”  
“嗯。”

骑慢一点吧。  
一起打排球吧。  
一起上补习班吧。  
一起去看比赛吧。  
一起坐坐那趟巴士吧。  
还有许许多多，许许多多，想要跟你一起做的事情。  
但是这是不能被允许的。  
所以，所以——

“这样啊。已经决定了么？”  
“嗯。”  
“诶——和妈妈谈过了吗？”  
“还没有。我想等入学测验结束之后再告诉她。”  
“是吗。对你妈妈来说可能会有点难以接受吧，但要好好传达给她喔。”  
“嗯。”  
父亲的声音在电话对面顿了一顿。  
“哪，若利……为什么突然决定开始排球了？”  
“……”牛岛注视着朝阳下的河流。身后经过了几个和他一样晨跑的路人，和他互相点了点头。  
“我遇到了一个人。”  
“哦？”父亲来了兴趣。“怎样的人？”  
“奇怪的人。”牛岛不假思索地答道。“但是——很强。”  
眼前浮现出了男生起跳发球的身姿，以及落地后向他投来的眼神。  
“和那个人在一起，世界就像新的一样。”男生的眼里闪着亮光。“身体里的每个细胞都在对我咆哮。想让他给我托球。想要打他托过来的球。”  
父亲在电话那端笑了。  
“那个人呢？也是这么想的么。”  
“……他说，他不可能给我托球。我不太明白他的意思。”  
“是吗。”父亲的声音很温和。“有这种愿望是好事，但不要钻牛角尖哦，若利。”  
“在这个世界上，每个人都有自己不同的目标。你希望那孩子成为你的队友，那孩子却只想打败你，这种事也很常有。这不是你们谁做错了选择，只是你们选择的道路不同，无法强求。”  
“不过若利，如果真心喜欢排球的话，这并不会成为你们的阻碍。”父亲说着说着，自己笑了。“因为绕着排球跑，怎么跑都是环形道。即便是朝向不同的方向，你们也肯定会相遇的。所以若利——”

去吧。  
发球，传球，扣球，拦网。  
准备，移动，助跑，起跳。  
打排球吧。

裁判吹响了哨声。  
“二十六比二十四，本局结束。白鸟泽胜！”  
牛岛喘着粗气。环顾四周，队友们都对他露出了赞许的眼神。教练在座位上叉着手臂，满意地勾起了嘴角。  
“是场好比赛。”大平冲他伸出了手。“以后还请多多指教。”  
“虽然不剩多少时间就是咯。”天童把手臂叉在了脑后。“不过真有你的诶，我都激动到起鸡皮疙瘩了！”  
“……我会把这个位置抢回来的。”五色工走过来，咬紧了自己的嘴唇。“等着看好了，牛岛前辈。”  
“工！”看着一年级生的背影，濑见摇了摇头。“那孩子没什么恶意的，只是不服气而已。走，去列队吧。”  
鞠躬，握手。天童歪了歪脑袋，捅了大平一肘子。  
“喂，你看那是不是及川彻？”  
“哪里？”  
“观众席上那个，戴眼镜的。”  
“好像是。他今天来干什么？”  
“谁知道。啊，他走了——”  
一阵风从他耳边擦了过去。  
“牛岛？！”男生目瞪口呆地回过了头。“喂，你去哪里？！”  
牛岛没有回头。他在众目睽睽之下推开了门，跑向了楼梯口。楼梯上没人，于是他又拔腿跑向了门厅，跑出了体育馆。被汗洇湿的衣服贴在身上，又黏又重。  
楼梯没人，门厅没人，门口也没人。牛岛气喘吁吁地环顾四周，可休日的学校并无人烟，怎么看都是一片荒凉。  
不会的。  
及川彻不会就这么消失不见的。  
牛岛自己也说不清自己是哪来的预感。可从昨天开始，及川彻的表现就很奇怪。不，不只是昨天——一直以来，他都很奇怪。  
他毫无征兆地出现在了自己的生活里，扰乱一切，破坏一切，逼迫他去面对过去，面对自己，把一直以来阻碍他的理由撕得粉碎。对及川彻而言，自己好像是个既定的结果，他困惑的是这个结果存在的偏差。可对牛岛若利而言，及川彻却远远不止如此。  
他知道及川的名字，知道他是青叶城西的主将，知道他是宫城县的最佳二传。他也知道及川有双多么好看的眼睛，多么好看的脊背，以及多么好看发球的姿势。他知道耳朵是及川的弱点，知道他耳朵红起来的方式，知道他受惊的表情生气的表情高兴的表情，知道他眼泪落在肩上的温度。及川彻是一道方程。一道很难解，但总能解开的方程。牛岛相信自己只是缺乏思路，而这个思路的线索就藏在眼前，只要及川给了他回答，他马上就能解开。  
可是为什么。  
为什么脑海始终警铃大作。  
感觉到了一道视线，牛岛迅速地转过了头。体育馆的天台并无人影，只有一架悠然飘落的纸飞机。牛岛皱了皱眉，把那飞机接了起来。把折痕展平，赫然是似曾相识的字迹。  
及川彻的字迹。

致小牛若。  
展信好。当你读到这封信的时候，比赛应该已经结束了。恭喜你获得胜利。事先声明，这不是我提前写好的备份，我只是相信你一定会赢。就像之前赢过我时一样，你一定会赢。  
现在你应该露出了那副傻乎乎的表情，从头上冒出一个接一个的问号吧。那，就从遇到你的那一天，不，从遇到你的前一天说起好了。不……应该再往前一点，从我来的世界说起。  
没错。我是从平行世界里来的及川彻。在我的世界里，获得县代表资格的不是青叶城西，而是由你带领的白鸟泽。你被称为难得一见的天才，怪童，日本排球的未来。而我是你光芒下的最佳二传手，在白鸟泽的手下吃尽了苦头。所以某一天的我许下了愿望——我向上天祈祷，希望牛岛若利不存在于这个世上。

“好久不见！长这么大了啊，我都快认不出你了。诶，不记得了吗？我是及川啊，跟你一起打过排球的及川彻——”

我很愧疚。因为我随口一说的愿望，你就这么离开了排球。这不是我想要的世界。我想站在球场上，堂堂正正地打败你。所以我做出了决定，无论你没有选择排球的理由是什么，我都要告诉你排球的意义。

“来打排球吧！”  
“你有打排球的天分，一定会成为很厉害的选手的。”  
“三角函数有排球好玩吗？被动时态有排球好玩吗？德川家康有排球好玩吗？”  
“来——打——排——球——嘛——”

说老实话，我一点都不喜欢你。不，说是讨厌也不为过。跟那个世界的你一样，你又笨又不会说话，趾高气昂，还特别固执。但我渐渐开始明白了，我并不是因为这样而讨厌你的。我讨厌你，是因为我必须讨厌你不可。认识到这一点，我就已经没法再讨厌你了。

“正因为我输给了那个人，我才有了坚持下去的勇气。他告诉了我，我是为排球而生的人。”

但是我不能放任自己留在梦里。我有自己的世界，而我必须回去。回去以后，我会恢复成这个世界本来的及川彻，失去这段时间的所有记忆。也就是说，我会回到那个你我彼此为敌的世界里，留给你一个对你一无所知的及川彻。所以——

“对不起，我没办法给小牛若托球。”

我不能答应你的告白。说老实话，我很想干干脆脆地拒绝你，就此和你一刀两断。这样你就能彻彻底底地对我死心，过上你该过的生活。可是这么做，就只有我一个人会对此耿耿于怀了。那太便宜你了！可是，我也没有答应你的权利。

“好什么好，一点都不好！”

这个世界的我应该也是个不输于你的混蛋吧。明明拥有一切，但是脆弱的要命。由于错过了坚强起来的时机，所以以后应该也会这么脆弱。他会讨厌半路出家的你，会憎恨与他为敌的你，甚至还会产生放弃排球的念头。  
到那个时候，就去打醒他吧。  
拜托你了，小牛若。

一阵风吹来，卷走了他手上的信纸。牛岛若利伸手够了一够，可纸张灵巧地避开了他的手臂，在澄澈的天空里逐渐远去，消失在了刺眼的阳光里。  
不是说好了么。“比赛结束就告诉你答案”。结果直到最后，你还是没有告诉我你的回答。  
没办法了。他盯着飞机的剪影想。事到如今，只有再问你一次了。只不过这一次，是问这个世界里的你——  
无论要花费多少时间，无论被拒绝多少次，都没有关系。  
你说过的吧，及川。  
“输给别人，其实也不是什么坏事。”  
抬起头来，牛岛眯起了眼睛。他想起了父亲的话，想起了那个环形道的比方，突然觉得有些想笑。于是他试着勾起了嘴角，勾到了一半，又撇了下来。

“我不会占用你时间的，十五分钟……十分钟……五分钟！”  
“我叫及川彻，是青叶城西排球部的主将，不是什么怪人。”  
“因为我知道。从见到你的第一面就知道。”  
“他得到了你，所以也不是完全没有回报啊。”  
“渴死我了，给我喝一口——啊烫烫烫！！！”  
“听不见！！！我什么都听不见！！！”  
“骑慢点。”  
“骑慢点。”  
“再骑慢一点。”

“然后？然后他们就过上了幸福快乐的生活呗。”  
“哈？”猛不满地拖长了音节。“彻讲的故事好烂喔！”  
“你这种小鬼懂什么。”及川不屑。外甥像是看到了什么，将他撇在了一边。  
“猛，不要在路上跑！”  
“彻，看！”猛边跑边兴奋地回过了头。“牛岛选手已经到了！”  
“……为什么我是彻，他就是牛岛选手啊！”男生不高兴地咕哝着。“喂，等等——”  
奈何这小子继承了及川家的体育基因，溜起来倒是比谁都快。及川气喘吁吁地跟在后面，跑向了和牛岛约定好的地铁口。  
“牛岛选手！”猛一头扑进了牛岛的怀里……准确的说，是扒在了他的腰上。牛岛从地摊前转过身来，揉了揉猛的头。  
“你们关系为什么会这么好啊！”及川在他们身后停了下来。“明明我才是你舅舅好不好。”  
猛的脸皱起来了。“我不要彻当舅舅！我要日本代表当舅舅——”  
“我也是日本代表好吗！”虽然才被选上不久。“而且你又怎么回事，为什么出来连个口罩都不戴一个？！万一被粉丝缠上怎么办，真是的……”  
及川絮絮叨叨地掏起了备用口罩。牛岛眨了眨眼睛：“及川，我不是你。而且我并不在意——”  
“我在意！”及川头也不抬地吼了回去。“我在意所以给我戴着！”  
“啊。”猛回过了头，“彻吃醋了！”  
“你这臭小鬼……看我怎么对付你！”  
“啊，彻欺负人了！哇啊啊啊，牛岛选手救我啊——”  
“比起那个，及川。”牛岛打断了他们小学生级别的打架。“这位女士说自己有可以让愿望实现的秘方。”  
及川抬起头来，看向了牛岛面前的神婆。她还是那个老样，一手夹着香烟一手玩着手机，推销也推得漫不经心。  
“只要一万元喔，小伙子。看你们人多，给你们每人打个八折——”  
“你几岁了？”及川不高兴地敲了敲牛岛。“走啦，把口罩戴上。”  
“可是她说……”  
“戴上！”  
“喂喂小伙子，坏人生意可不好喔。”神婆意味深长地吐了口烟圈，“根据这位小伙子的说法，他的愿望很迫切嘛。”  
“自己的愿望自己实现。”及川冲她做了一个鬼脸，“才不会上你这个奸商的当咧！”  
我还没找你要食物中毒的医药费呢。男生把一大一小两个笨蛋往前推去，边推边在心里叹气。  
“牛岛选手，你的愿望是什么？”猛好奇地拽他的衣摆。  
“让及川和我签约同一只球队。”  
“请容我严肃并且正式地拒绝您的请求。”及川咬牙切齿，“第二百八十遍。”  
“为什么？”牛岛皱起了眉头。  
“因为我不想跟你做队友。”  
“可我们现在就是队友了。”  
“国家队不算！”男生不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，“我还没跟你一分胜负呢，怎么可能和你进一个队。”  
“彻好幼稚喔——”猛拉下了自己的眼皮。“臭小鬼！”  
“你说谁是臭小鬼？！”  
“啊，牛岛选手，彻刚才给我讲了个故事噢。”猛敏捷地躲到了牛岛身后。“讲得超烂的！”  
“什么故事？”  
“也是关于愿望的。我想想啊……从前有个大魔王，他很讨厌一次又一次打败自己的勇者。所以他施了魔法，让自己来到了没有勇者的世界。”  
“没有勇者的世界？”  
“是勇者没有成为勇者的世界。”及川纠正他，“在那个世界里，勇者就是个普通的平民。”  
“对对。然后呢，大魔王没了敌手，顺利地统治了世界。但是他发现，这样的生活一点都不有趣！于是他来到人类的村庄，找到了那个平民。”  
“真是奇怪的魔王啊。”牛岛评价。  
“你吵死了！”  
“听我讲嘛！为了给自己找点乐子，魔王便煽动平民成为了勇者。渐渐地，他发现勇者其实也不是那么讨厌的人了，甚至还跟勇者交上了朋友。然后……”猛转了转眼睛，“然后，发生了什么来着？”  
“魔法的时效到了啊。”及川续了上来。“魔王回到了原来的世界，和勇者过上了幸福快乐的生活。完。”  
“你看，讲得很烂吧？”猛伸手指着他。“为什么最后会和勇者幸福快乐地在一起啊，完全搞不明白。”  
“因为魔王改变了啊，你这个臭小鬼。”及川揪着他的耳朵。“魔王和勇者本来就是可以成为朋友的，只是他们一直误会了彼此而已。”  
“不，还是不明白你想说什么——”  
“是你太笨了！”  
两人又打成了一团。牛岛若利站在一旁看着他们，忽然想起了什么。  
“那另一个世界的勇者呢？”他问，“那个被魔王煽动的勇者。”  
“啊，他啊。”及川停下了掐猛脖子的动作。“不知道。”  
“诶——”男孩拖长了自己的质疑。  
“不过，应该过得不错吧？”及川撇了撇嘴。“像他们那样兜圈子跑，总有一天会跑到一块去的。这就是所谓的命运啦，命运。”  
猛歪了歪头。“命运？莫名其妙。啊，前面有冰淇淋店！彻，请我吃冰淇淋！”  
“谁要请啊！”及川骂了一句，男孩却自顾自地往前跑了。拿他没辙的男人摇了摇头，看向了戴歪了口罩的牛岛若利。  
“你这个人……”他叹了口气，伸手把牛岛的口罩摆正了。不想牛岛一把抓住了他的手，牢牢地包在了自己掌心了。  
“你干什……这可是大街上啊？！”  
“戴了口罩了。”  
“那也不行——”  
“为什么不行？”牛岛皱了皱眉。“我们在交往吧。”  
“……”及川彻转开了眼神，任由自己的手被握了起来。牛岛看见他发红的耳廓，在口罩里面勾起了嘴角。  
“及川。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果那个秘方是真的，你会许什么愿望？”  
“不会许啦。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为——”他顿了一顿，反握住了牛岛的手。

“因为，我的愿望已经实现了。”

Fin.


End file.
